Black Cat Ever After
by Miranda Grey
Summary: Years after the battle with Creed, the children of the Numbers, Sweepers all start their own beginning to their ending. And it's their time to shine, to see their perspectives and let their destinies take place. . . . . . . . . . I am basing this off of the manga and my stories, not the anime version.
1. Chapter 1

_Ch.1: How the story is, and who is who. . . . . . _

_Anastasia Rochefort: daughter of Sephiria and Belze Rochefort._

_Fabien Hazard: son of Rinslet and Jenos Hazard._

_Alec Hazard: twin of Alex, son of Rinslet and Jenos Hazard._

_Alex Hazard: twin of Alec, daughter of Rinslet and Jenos Hazard._

_Melanie Diskenth: daughter of Echidna and Creed Diskenth.._

_Leah: daughter of Anubis._

_Fang: son of Anubis._

_Dante: son of Anubis._

_Willow: daughter of Anubis._

_Hunter: son of Anubis._

_Madeline Heartnet: daughter of Kyoko and Train Heartnet._

_Max Shao Li: son of Lin Shao Lee._

_Ivy Flamberg: daughter of Charden Flamberg._

_James McDougall: son of Silphy and Kevin McDougall._

_Ethan and Evan Zastory: sons of River Zastory._

_Kimiko [Kim] Fanghini: daughter of Eliza and Baldor Fanghini._

_Alice Fanghini: twin of Justin, daughter of Eliza and Baldor Fanghini._

_Justin Fanghini: twin of Alice, son of Eliza and Baldor Fanghini._

_Carter Fanghini: youngest son child of Eliza and Baldor Fanghini._

_Axel Maduke: son of Kranz Maduke._

_Tamora Maduke: daughter of Kranz Maduke._

_June Maduke: daughter of Kranz Maduke._

_Charles Lowe: son of Emilio Lowe._

_Years after the Eden Experience, the children of the Numbers, Sweepers all start their own beginning to their ending. And it's their time to shine, to see their perspectives and let their destinies take place. . . . . . . . . . _


	2. Chapter 2

_Ch.2: Anastasia's Side of the Story_

"Okay. . . . .particularly boys sleep with boys, and girls with girls. But we get to see each other, during the day time and all. We also have to pick out our classes and decide what period our classes are, and we also have to get our schedules ready before this day, next month. Easy enough, right Anastasia?

But I still can't believe, that Chronos made a high school and college building for anyone who wants to attend it! This is going to be amazing, and we are going to have a lot fun!" "Yeah, easy. Fun, okay that's cool. . . ."

I'm not much of a talker when it comes to, conversations that involve hanging out and all of that stuff other teens do now a days. I'm more into making battle plans, back up idea's, and all of that sort like my parents. Even though everyone else finds it all boring, both my parents and I we see it as an advantage over everyone.

But with Fabian, at my side, he can almost get an answer of out me anytime, that I am near him. And when I say almost, it's a ten out of twenty-four chances. And I have to be at least two feet or less away from him, for Fabian to pull me into conversations. When we are alone, we just like to remain quiet and let action take over.

For the past six months, since January first [my mom's birthday], we have been dating. It pleases both of my parents, that I have someone to be by my side, and to love. They say, that we are almost just like them. Fabian doesn't understand it, but I truly do. Fabian is like my dad, and I'm like my mother. Mom and I are younger then dad and Fabian. I can see that better then any, but my parents.

"Okay, what's up Anastasia? You can tell me about anything, you know that."

"It's just that well. . . . . . I plan to have my schedule a bit different from yours. I mean. . . . .we can still have some classes together, but not all. I plan to take two or three advance classes. My mind comprehends anything that I read, just like my parents minds. It will be a bit of a change, but it won't due much to us. We can have classes together still and all of that.

Both of my parents they agree with me, about that and everything else. I just want to you know. . . .do a something a bit different for a change. It might be the same for the next few years here, I'm not sure on all of the details. . . . . ."

"How long have you been thinking of this, Anastasia?"

"Two months, during the summer."

"That long . . . . ."

"I don't want you to think that I am doing it to avoid you, cause you know I can't ever avoid you at all. I feel like we are destined to be together, Fabian. Besides, you are always in my head, no matter what. And I know I am stuck in your head. We can work with something on this, I promise. We'll still be together no matter what happens."

"I know, but you will also have to open up to new people, Anastasia. Show the real you, and have fun."

"I don't know. . . . . .you know how I am around others. I don't think I can handle it. . . . . .I just don't. . . . . .trust people as I should. I use to trust a lot of people, when I was a little girl, then. . . . . . .well they all turned went bad and. . . . . . ."

"It's okay. If they start doing cruel stuff to you and all, just get out of the situation quickly, and find a place to hide. When no one finds you for at least ten minutes, call me and I'll find you."

"Well. . . . . .okay then. I'll give it a shot."

"That's my girl. But don't forget, your friend Melanie is here too. Lets hope that you two become roommates, cause I know you two get along nicely.

"Yeah, get along. . . . . ."

"Did something happen between you two, to where you now hate each other?"

"What, no, of course not! It's just that I haven't seen her for quite a while, and I don't know if she's change or not. I mean who knows what could have happen, to her over the years. . . ."

"That is very true, but keep your hopes high."

He pressed my lips against my forehead, and we both walked through the granite doors. All around me, I saw many people around my age, and I started to freak a bit.

Fabian seem to notice it, so he wrapped an arm around my shoulders, and held me close to him. I felt a bit more safer, but when we part, I will be terrified beyond my dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

_Ch.3 Tamora's side of the story_

"This is going to be a blast, right Tamora? I mean we get to pick what ever class we want to take and everything!"

"I know Madeline. You told me, tweeted me, email me, and called me about it a lot. My inbox to my email is full of your messages. You are exactly like your mother, when she was around your age."

"I know, she told me everything all about it, and how her life went. Though I still feel bad about your dad, being blind and all."

"I know, but hey, he has his ways and everything to get around. And he told me he will be fine, and not to worry about him."

"So what classes were you thinking of taking?"

"Well I am planning to take archaeology, biochemistry, chemistry, biology, filmmaking, horse racing, and I'm still not sure about the other three classes."

I threw Madeline a wink at her, and she giggled. She is adorable and bubbly just like her mother, but in serious and dangerous situations, she knows when to get her act together just like her dad.

"I was planning that we both take yoga, gardening and cooking. Cause we can take those three at the end of the day! But save yoga for the last period, cause then we can relax and ease ourselves."

"That seems far to me on those three, but I can always throw you a fourth period."

"If I was you, I would take away filmmaking. It will be a long time, before a you get what you need and everything, so we can take ballet. It will be very fun!"

"Okay, that can work. Periods five, six, seven and eight will be cooking, gardening, ballet, and yoga. Does that sound like a plan?" "Yes it does! Careful, Anastasia right ahead of us, what do you plan to do?""Ignore her. Her parents may be the top two numbers, but it doesn't matter at all to us. She is just too shy, and won't open up to anyone but Fabian and Melanie."

"That is true. . . . . . .but I feel sorry for her. I mean, didn't she get attacked when she was very little?"

"Yeah we all know the story, Madeline. She was attack, badly injured and was put into a hospital for at least four months. Everyone knows, she has scars over her stomach area."

"Can't you show her some respect at least, Tamora? I mean she survived an ambush attack, when she was just a little kid! She at least deserves that much."

"Come on, lets go see our room!"

"Okay! But we're still going to have a talk about this."I grabbed Madeline's wrist, and we both ran up the stairway, to our room. For a while, we walked down the girl's hallway looking at all of the signs on the doors, on who was with who. I soon arrived to my room, and notice Madeline's name wasn't on it. . . . . . .

"That can't be right. I mean. . . . .we both wanted to be roommates together, and they put me with. . . . . .her! We are so going to talk to the person in charge of this place. Let's go."

"Oh, can't you give it a shot at least? I mean we still have all of this month until next month to get different roommates. Lets put you up for a test! You have to survive two weeks with her, and get to know her better. When two weeks are up, and nothing has change between you two, then you can change roommates!"

"Okay, I accept your challenge. See you around?""See you around." I watch my friend happily walk down the hall, and I could barely make out her humming. During the night, I am so going to miss her. Opening the door, I looked into the room, and saw that Anastasia was already here.

She chose the less lighter side of the room, that gets the moonlight during the night. I leaned a bit forward, and notice that she was at her mirror adjusting a clip in her hair. Stepping in, I close the door behind me.

"I guess we are roommates now."

"Yeah. . . . . . .guess we are. . . . . .for now. . . . . ."

"Okay then. . . . .so what do you want to talk about?"

This is starting to get awkward.

"I don't do every day topics that you do. I like to do the topics that my parents do. They always say a lot of information in their conversations, if you just listen correctly."

"You miss them, don't you?" "Yeah a lot. . . . . ."

"Our parents are friends and partners you know?"

"I know. Your dad is also a Number. Number 4."

"That's like the second longest answer that you given me, in the last four minutes."

She remained quiet to me.

"Well I am going to set up my stuff, if you want to talk about anything just ask me."


End file.
